100 ways
by Narutoluvr1
Summary: I got bored and decided to do this


Narutoluvr1: Hello everybody. This is my 1st story or what ever it is. I hope you like it. I thought of this in my Spanish class because we had to do family tree presentations in it so I got bored and started doing this, then I asked my friends Mara, Paige, and Shannon if they could think of anything and so what i have below is all the stuff it's a mix of mine and my friends.

Narutoluvr1: Now for the disclaimer. Kyuubi get over here!

Kyuubi: somewhere I don't have to listen to you and you can't make me. Besides I've gone to destroy things.

Narutoluvr1: Damn he's right. Naruto get over here!

Naruto: Only if you get me Ramen

Narutoluvr1: Fine I'll give you Ramen I have a whole lot at my house.

Naruto: Ok I'll do the disclaimer! Narutoluvr1 does not own Naruto though she wishes she did. Now I want Ramen!

Narutoluvr1: Ok, ok let's go over to my house and get Ramen.

Naruto: Yea!

----------------------------------------------

Ways to get Killed in Naruto's World

Get stepped on by Kyuubi.

Get eaten by Kyuubi

Get sat on by Kyuubi

Rip Kakashi's Book

Steal Kakashi's book

Make Kyuubi mad

Make Naruto mad

Make Tsunade mad

Make Itachi mad

Make Orochimaru mad

Make anybody mad

become a missing-nin

Help Itachi (sauske might go after you/you would be an enemy)

Help Orochimaru

Be the 1st,2nd,3rd, and 4th Hokage (1st and 2nd beware of being resurrected, 4th beware of insane demonic foxes, 3rd beware of insane obsessed insane girly students)

Biting Kyubi's tail

kicking Itachi in the nuts

Telling Shannon that Naruto and Sauske would be a good yaoi couple

destroying all the ramen in the world

hugging kyuubi(he wouldn't like that)

hurting anyone Naruto cares about

getting in the way of sauske trying to kill Itacki

Becoming Orochimaru's enemy

Becoming Orochimaru's friend

Becoming Itachi's enemy

Becoming Kyuubi's dinner

Making Gaara angry

Gaara going to sleep

Gaara going unconscious

Touching Gaara down there

Stealing Naruto's Ramen

Raping Gaara

Raping Naruto

Giving Kyubi sake

Kissing Naruto(Sauske would kill you)

Giving Gaara a monster

Giving Kyuubi, Gaara, Naruto, Itachi & Rock Lee spiked monster & pocky.

stealing Itachi's pocky (he likes it you know)

calling Kisame a fish face.

Letting Paige into Naruto's world and she would **TRY **to make Sauske and Itachi a couple.

Putting Evie, Mara, Paige, Shiloh, & Shannon in Naruto's world when they have had monster and mountaindew would be a catastrophe waiting to happen.

Tell Sauske that he'll never be able to kill Itachi.

Tell Sauske that he iz worthless compared to his brother

Calling Itachi "cute"

Calling Kakashi "Mr. Clean" and Iruka "tick-TackShannon tries to strangle Paige (it's something my friends thought of) in front of Shannon, let alone hot yaoi between them in front of Shannon

Calling Manda a worm

Leaving Ichi-Ichi paridise off at a horrible major cliffhanger and then cancilling it, never showing the results.

Canceling Naurto (Naruto fans would kill)

Calling Kyuubi "a fuzzy widdle foxy"

Calling Sauske Worthless.

telling sauske he has a stick up his ass.

calling Naruto weak when he has kyuubi's chakra

calling Naruto a stupid idiot

Killing Akumaru, (well, Kiba would kill u)

Killing Sauske, (Sauske fans would go on a rampage, the wubb (1) would slaughter, and Naruto would kill)

Mentioning a fox in kohana

Hanging around w/perverts that think it's fun to push people off a cliff

insulting a insane raccoon demon by calling him a squirrel

trusting a insane revenge obsessed basterd

dodge kisses from a guy w/big fuzzy eyebrows

calling kyuubi a bunny

calling kyuubi a fur ball

getting stepped on by gamabunta

calling orochimaru a girl

make fun of itachi fort his girly looks

if u want to become a pincushion tell him he's a really hot girl and ask him if he's gay.

shaving lee and gai's eyebrows

calling chouji a fat ass

telling kakashi obito was useless

Calling Orochimaru fat

making fun of gaara's eyebrowlessniss

saying that Rock Lee stole Gaara's eyebrows

Calling Rock Lee's eyebrows big

Making fun of Lee in front of Gai

Mocking, torturing, kissing, hurting, or killing sauske in front of the wubb (then again she's hard to be killed by because she's pathetic )

Putting Sauske and Sakura together

Suggesting that there is even a remotely sense of yaoi paring in Naruto in front of Shannon.

Suggesting that Sauske and Naruto are a couple in front of Sakura

Getting in front of Lee when he's drunk

telling zabuza he is not a demon of the mist but a fluffy bunny of the mist

warning female haku: telling haku she uses wears a mask cause she's ugly(this is a good way to become a living pincushion

dress up in a cat suit and do the kitty dance in front of Kiba and akumaru

Play kitty dance singing I love u to make sauseke go on an insane killing rampage brought on by cuteness overload.

make Kyuubi do the kitty dance(this will kill konoha)

to listen to the chidori and think pretty birdies, while hearing it quickly get louder

sit next to kakashi and jairiya and say ichi-ichi paradise is the stupidest book you have ever read (way u will die from this see previous entry)

when Sauske is in his ways to kill itachi mode say he is PMSing

giving orochimaru a squeaky leather chair

telling Kabuto he will never have orochimaru

ripping to shreds all the ichi-ichi paradise books in the world in front of thousands of men who read it

getting Sauske and Itachi in the same chat room

getting gaara a phone book

get between Sauske and Itachi fighting.

Ask Itachi why he didn't kill Sasuke and keep asking, "Why?" over and over again

Drop a pail of chile/sour cream (mixed) on Itachi

Trick Itachi into swearing that he will never kill again when (if!) you do show Sasuke where Itachi is hiding (at the time)

Make Kisame raise his hand and say with an austrilian accent, "I am a nice shark, not a mindless eatin' machine, fish are friends, not food" and try to get Itachi to do the same

Poke Itachi at random times

Become a ninja

Don't become a ninja……

---------------------------------------------------------------------

sweat drop maybe you just shouldn't go to Naruto's world at all. You could die in a lot of ways.

(1) Refers to Sakura and means weak ugly boobless bitch (it's something my friend made up because she doesn't like Sakura.

Narutoluvr1: Hope you liked it next thing I'm writing is ways to tick of Itachi


End file.
